Sleeping Beauty
by agentkatic
Summary: "Castle's coming back from a book tour to find his beautiful wife sleeping" strong M kiddos
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Disclaimer: If Castle was mine, Caskett would kiss and have sex in every episode for us to watch x_

A small ray of sunshine reviled Kate's naked body.  
She was lying on her stomach with her head turned to the right, her soft lips slightly parted. Her left arm was under the pillow and her other one was stretched towards Castle's side of the bed. The sun was making her skin slightly glow and her hair looked like it was made of gold. Her face was calm but her whole body was completely tensed.

This is how Castle found her.

He had just come back from a book tour and he couldn't wait to go home to his beautiful wife. He missed her so much. Twenty days…twenty days since he kissed her or saw her beautiful eyes in person. They were talking through Skype, alright, but it was just not enough. He didn't want to please himself either, he wanted to wait and give everything to her. So when he got into the loft, dropped his suitcase next to the desk of his office, and opened their bedroom door he instantly froze in place and his body started to burn with need.

That's when he saw it..

He couldn't move. Only stare. She was like a sleeping goddess. Well she always looked like a goddess to him; oh man how much he loved that woman. But now it was different, he hadn't seen her in twenty days, hadn't made love to her in twenty days and now his pants were really tight and it was becoming very painful.

He really needed to move. To just be near her, touch her, do anything because he couldn't hold on any longer.  
He walked through the room and after three steps he reached their bed. He placed his right knee in the middle of her parted legs and kneeled.

Oh her legs, he could never get enough of them. He always admired them, always. To be honest he was addicted to them and there was no cure for that, well he didn't want it anyway.  
Then he put both of his arms on her legs and sighed. It was too long; he had to wait for too long. It might be only twenty days but after what they've been through, he just wanted to be with her every single day.

She was so soft and it felt like he was in a dream.  
He started to move his arms upwards towards her thighs and with every inch of skin he was touching, he was growing an inch bigger. Parting her legs a little bit more he looked at..her..and then he saw it again. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him because now he could clearly see it, and smell it.

He couldn't take this any longer. He kneeled a little bit more, slowly parted his mouth and with his soft tongue licked the warm silky lips of her heat.

"Castle…"

 **Hey y'all. This is my first fic and i'm really excited. I wanted to do this so much and share with everyone my imagination...well that can't be good...only if you have dirty mind, which i believe the 90% of our fandom has...so i guess i'm good.**

 **Be gentle with me but not too much. I accept every critic...i actually need it (good/bad) so that i can get better and better. I have to thank the people who motivated me to do this, like IHeartSKatic, HeartMyKatic (they are also writers so you know what to do, follow them e.t.c) and other people...seriously thank you because you know how much i wanted to start writing again.**

 **Don't forget the "review" button oh and the "follow" one if you like ok.**  
 **Can't wait to read your reviews *wink***  
 **Enjoy x,Mary**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Disclaimer: Castle is not mine_

He instantly stopped his movements. He rose up a little bit but saw she was still sleeping. Maybe she was watching a dream, with him inside. He smirked. She moved a little bit but she was still sleeping. He knealed again to continue his sweet assult. He traced with the corner of his tongue all the length of her heat and moaned when more and more of her flavor was coming down into his.  
Somehow when he moaned, she responded.

"Castle.." she moaned his name. "Mhhmmm keep doing that". He gasped and continued his sweet torture. But then she murmured softly "Come inside me Castle". Well that was odd. He was definitely not inside her, something that he wanted deprerately to do from the moment he came into the loft and saw her naked.

Kate Beckett was having a dream, a wet dream. Well definitely wet since she was already dripping before he touched her. He smirked.  
He decided to torture her more, see how long she will last.

He licked her again. Only now he pressed his tongue flat against her heat and lapped up all her sweet juices. Gosh she is so hot, he thinked. Spreading her butt cheeks wider he started eating her out rapidly which caused a lot of her juices to gush out. She was a moaning mess even though she was still sleeping.

Ok enough is enough. He rose onto his feet, unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants slowly and let them fall on the floor. He cuped his cock through his boxers. He was almost fully erect and there was a small spot on his boxers from the pre-cum, which he coudn't stop but pouring out.  
He groaned when he touched his balls. He lightly squeezed them and traced with his other hand the line of his boxers. He grabbed it and streched it out enough for his cock to spring free. Letting them fall on the floor he started pumping himself slowly but stopped after 5 seconds. Didn't want things to end before they start.

He opened his shirt and let it fall on the floor and after that his boxers. He stepped again forward, but now pressed both of his two knees between her parted legs. He went to lie on top of her, pressing his hot throbbing cock between her butt cheeks. Keeping his weight on his left arm, he traced with tender her spine going all the way down to the curve of her ass.  
She moaned again and pressed her butt to his cock. He moaned. Was she awake? Well he was about to find out.  
He started rubbing himself between her cheeks and stopped after few seconds to study her face. A small smile was creeping out from her red swollen lips.

"Kate" he moaned in her ear and hummed a little bit and her body rewarded him with goosebumps. He smiled and licked her earlobe.

"Castle ahh".

"Wake up beautiful. I'm back"

She opened her eyes slowly and tensed.

"Shh baby it's me".

She relaxed and opened her eyes even more and with the corner of her right one looked at her very turned on husband.

"Mmm hey babe. Since when are you here?".

"Shh it doesn't matter" and with that he pressed down on her a little harder. She woke up completely and said with low, filled with lust, voice.

"Continue what you were doing before".

Oh so she was indeed awake.

She groaned when he took his weight off her back but she didn't need to say anything. Castle's face was already betweetn her legs and he instantly started eating her out. She moaned out loud and pressed her heat more on his soft talented lips. He then did something that made Kate scream and moan. He opened his mouth wide on her and started sucking her whole. Castle was so turned on by her moans and her dripping core, also the fact that he hadn't touched her for so long, that he couldn't stop his movements. He started humping the mattress, wetting the sheets with the pre-come that was keep gushing out. He moaned so hard that the vibrations of his voice made Kate come.

"Yes babe! Oh god Castle yes!" She grinded on his lips for the last time and exploded all over his face.

"Mhmm i missed your taste" He said while he was standing on his knees.

"I missed you so much. I want you Kate. Now!" he continued.

"Prove it" she said smirking and rolled on her back, without hasitating to spread her legs wide. He groaned at the sight. Not the sight of her core, which was soaked from her come and his saliva. No that wasn't his undoing, well to be honest it was. But her face...her face killed him. Her cheeks and lips were so read and her eyes black from lust. She was beaming at him and he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. He missed her so much. Well if she wanted him to prove it then that was exactly what he was going to do.

He kneeled between her legs, letting his heavy cock to rub on her clit. They both moaned at the contact. It's been too long; for him; for her.  
He traced, with the digit of his right hand, her puffy lips and licked his own. They both smiled and he then kneeled further to kiss her softly. They kept kissing for few minutes and then stopped, both trying to catch their breaths. She looked at him right in his eyes and he almost lost it with the way she was looking at him; with love and an insane desire. Here come the butterflies again..

"I missed kissing you" he said.

"Is that the only thing you..." before she could finish her sentence he thrusted into her, burying himself deep inside her pulsating core.

"Oh god" they said at the same time causing them to burst into content laughs.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist so that he could thrust even deeper. His pace wasn't at all slow, he was brutal. She likes that. She needs it after twenty days without him.

"Faster Castle i'm close!" he started thrusting into her faster, his own release not far away; he could feel it on the pit of his stomach.

"Fuck Kate i want you to come now! I'm right behind you babe. Let go for me. Give me what it's mine" he glowled in her left ear. That was her undoing. She loves hearing his words right before her climax.

"Yes baby keep talking please i'm almost there" she said in shaky voice.

"Give me your juices baby. Milk me".

"Yeees!" she screamed and came so hard that her whole body was shaking.

He continued thrusting into her faster. His pace now sloppy since he was nearing his climax, which he knew it was going to be huge. She breathed in his right ear "Yes Rick! That's it baby come for me!".  
He growled and stopped breathing for two seconds.  
On the third second he moaned out loud and exploded inside her. He was shaking but kept thrusting into her. He wanted this to last forever. He was coming so hard that everytime he sinked out of her, his come was gushing out covering his length.

Thrusting for the last time, he stayed buried inside her, letting his whole weight to fall on her body. He just couldn't move. They were both in awe from their enormous climax, but it wasn't odd since they were apart for twenty days. Reminding himself that he had to get up, or he would crash her body, he lifted and slided out of her. Now they were both laying side by side all sweaty and heavily breathing.

Kate spoke first. "This was fantastic!".

"As fantastic as the one in your dream?". She gave him a puzzled look at first but then it downed to her. With a smirk on her face turned on her right side and licked his ear. "Oh so much better" she breathed and Castle's body filled with goosebumps.

"You know i didn't do anything?".

"What?" she said, still breathing heavily.

"I didn't touch myself all the days i was in the tour. I knew that it wouldn't be enough."

She smiled and said "Me too.".

He looked at her with slightly closed eyes.

"I didn't want my fingers, not even the vibrator. I just want you" she looked right in his eyes when she said the last words.

He opened his eyes, and turned on his left side so that he could look straight in her face.

"Kate" he breathed and tried hard, but failed, to not cry tears of joy and love for this woman. She kissed him softly and said "I love you Rick so very much. You are the greatest choice in my life". That made him take a shaky breath. She is so in love with him, as much as he is with her and that made his stomach to clench and a knot to form in his throat.

Giving her a shy smile, he grabbed her hand and pressed it on his heart.  
"Do you feel it Kate? This is what you do to me" he said and she was too occupied feeling his heart rate which wasn't at all slow. She looked at him and said "Before i start crying let's go take a bath, i'm sure we both needed". She smirked and looked down at their bodies. Hers was still red. Castle's cock was still a mess bc of the come, which was spread on his length. They definitely needed a bath.

Before they both got up she stopped him with one hand and kneeled on the floor.

Oh..

She moisted her lips with her tongue and sucked his soft length. He gasped and grabbed her face before he would do something he'd regret, like thrusting in her mouth without warning her. She has such great power on him but he wasn't complaining, oh not at all.  
He rose on his feet, grabbed her right hand and they both went fast in the bathroom for round two...

They stopped at round four.

 **a/n: That's it loves. Tell me what you think. I don't have to remind you that i accept every critic (if it's written with kindness). I'm a new writer and if you see i need to change something then feel free to tell me.**  
 **p.s: On ch1 i named two writers who motivated me to post here. I wrote the one writer using her previous username *facepalm*. So let me do this again.**

 **I thank IHeartSKatic and stanasbadblood (!) for motivating me and making me feel confident enough to do this!**

 _ **Review? yes yes!**_


End file.
